


Sick Day

by fangirl_squee



Series: homies help homies, always [16]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire comes down with a cold, Marius takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

 

It starts with a headache. Grantaire assumes it’s just from being overtired. He’s had three things due this week, which means long days (and nights) in the art studio.

 

He still has the headache the next day, and by the end of the third day he feels like his bones _hurt_ , and he’s _so tired_. When he gets home from class that day he doesn’t even make it to his room, he just lies down on the couch. He’s cold, but he’s too tired to get up and get the blanket from across the room. He’s asleep before he takes off his shoes.

 

When he wakes up, he’s covered in his own quilt, with his pillow under his head. He tries to sit up, but the room spins.

 

“Hey, you’re awake!”

 

Marius comes into focus, although he seems to be swaying slightly (or is the room swaying, Grantaire can’t tell).

 

Grantaire grunts. “Not so loud. I have a headache.”

 

“The same one from yesterday?” Marius puts a hand on Grantaire’s forehead, “I think maybe you have a fever. You feel a little warm.”

 

“I don’t think the hand thing is actually an effective way to tell that,” says Grantaire.

 

“Well,” says Marius, “I’m pretty sure we don’t have a thermometer, so it’ll have to do. Do you want something to eat or anything?”

 

“Water? And like ten billion things of aspirin.”

 

Marius comes back with a big glass (it’s a pint glass really, that Grantaire got in Berlin), and two tablets.

 

“Thanks.” Grantaire sits up half way and gulps down the water.

 

Marius looks concerned. “Should I call Joly?”

 

“It’s just a cold. I’ll just sleep and it’ll work itself out.”

 

“If you say so.” Marius sits down on the floor, back resting against the couch by Grantaire’s feet.

 

“You don’t need to babysit me, you know.”

 

“I know.”

 

Grantaire’s eyelids droop closed, and he falls asleep to the sound of Marius’ pen as he scribbles down notes.

 

When he wakes up, it’s brighter, and it takes him a few moments to realise that it’s the next day. There’s a filled glass of water and more aspirin on the floor next to the couch, with a note.

_Grantaire_ –

_I have gone to class, but I’ll be back at 3pm. Take the aspirin and go back to sleep._

_– Marius Pontmercy._

 

The glass seems to weigh a tonne, but the ‘go back to sleep’ part of the instructions are very easy to follow.

 

The next time he wakes up, the sun is setting. He still feels ridiculously tired for someone who has basically just slept for two days, but his headache has faded. He stumbles upstairs to the bathroom.

 

He leaves his sweaty clothes in a pile, gets changed into his pyjamas, and then heads to the kitchen. He actually feels hungry.

 

He’s poking around in the fridge when Marius arrives home.

 

“You’re up!” Marius is carrying a bag full of groceries. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Still tired, but I don’t have a headache anymore.”

 

Marius sets the bag on the counter, and then puts his hand on Grantaire’s forehead.

 

“I thought we established that doing that doesn’t work?”

 

“Well, I think you feel cooler. I bought some soup, if you’re hungry?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” says Grantaire, with feeling.

 

Marius laughs, and Grantaire grins.

 

 

(A few days later, Grantaire comes home to find Marius asleep on the couch.

 

“This is what you get for being friends with a sick person,” says Grantaire.

 

Marius smiles at him, eyes a little glassy. “I don’t mind if it’s a very good friend.”

 

Grantaire makes him chicken noodle soup and reads Marius’ textbook aloud so he won’t worry about falling behind in class.)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always loved and appreciated: fangirl-squee.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
